tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Weathering A Storm
Log Title: Weathering A Storm Characters: '' Khamsin, Goth ''Location: Altihex Desert - Northeastern Cybertron Date: ''1/14/2020 ''TP: None-TP Summary: Sometimes a Sandstorm is all that is needed to allow a pair of lovers the excuses to stay in place. As logged by: Goth Altihex Desert - Northeastern Cybertron The desert is rather inhospitable for most... for Kham, though, it feels a bit like 'home'...or at least a prior home. He's tucked away in a leeward part of a formation, a pair of chairs set up to watch the swirling sands blowing through the region as he enjoys a bit of tea. Indeed, he's quite content to sit there, mulling over his thoughts in a relatively calm state, a datapad on the table nearby opened up with a myriad of notes scrawled all over the digital notepad, detailing conversations, things heard, ideas, interconnecting pathways... Goth was flying cloaked not far away, trying to be mindful of the heat and winds, after all wouldn't be the first time he'd crashed in a sandy place.. but he was also a bit desperate to get to the location given to him through coordinates, considering what he'd seen a few days back.. Once there he'd land on the sand and uncloak, he was rather apparent among all the reds and oranges, being a rather black mark on the area, but no one who shouldn't be seeing him, was around right? Only the person he was looking for, being speaking in soft whispers. "Khamsin?" He'd ask, looking around, ears pinned back. Khamsin flicks his ears and pours a second cup, motioning. "Please, feel free to join..." He smiles faintly and pushes himself up to stand. "I trust it was not too difficult to find?" Goth doesn't answer that, fact the second he spots Khamsin, the canine would find himself in a tight hug with Goth's wings wrapped tightly around him, his ears falling backward... A shaky vent soon escaping him as he nuzzled his helm against him. "Please.. Please, please, please be careful." he says. Khamsin blinks before he returns the hug, smiling faintly and closing his eyes for a moment, simply enjoying the moment. "Mmm...I'll be quite careful. Rest assured...it's certainly...going to be interesting what comes of it all, but it also does need to be done." He lets out another slow exhale. "Of course...you need to be safe as well. Don't take risks on my behalf, yes?" Goth is silent for sometime, before he nods, clinging to Khamsin tightly. "Just... Please.. I don't think I could survive losing you a third time.." He'd murmur in a shaky tone, his whole frame trembling as he his his face against Khamsin. He'd take a moment to clear his Voice box. "Y..yes.. Still I can.. warn you, of trouble." He'd force out after a few grunts. Khamsin gives a light squeeze with his arms and smiles some. "It would be...appreciated. I've been keeping an ear out myself...but there's only so many things I can hear at once." He exhales and relaxes some. "It will be fine. You won't lose me. Honest. You never did..." He smiles slightly. "How are you doing? I've been...meaning to ask, but there has not been a good time to do so." Goth grunts and gives a slow nod... He'd just take the moment to relax himself and enjoy the close proximity Khamsin was in. He'd kiss the other bots lower jaw line before settling himself comfortably against the other and huffed. "..Alright.. Glit is.. getting everything together to make repairs." He'd murmur glancing around at their area. "...Des may have made it easier for me to slip by, due to offering to pay for such and.." He'd give pause, ears twitching upward. "Right.. right.. Before coming here, that whole volcanologist and Geology talk, Des is planning to repair Polyhex but.." he'd glance in the direction of the city. "There is.. talk of using marauder drones to take resources from places, such from their neighbors of Altihex... So you may need to be mindful in the fields between such." Khamsin exhales slowly as he just listens a bit. "I see... Marauder Drones... Do stress that is a good way to destroy efforts before they begin proper, hmm?" He furrows his brow lightly and just rests there a bit again before slowly starting to move towards the table again, out of the sand blowing about. "Hmph...come, come...relax..." There's a light sigh as he offers to get Goth settled in a chair and with the cup of tea poured earlier. "I'll also have to venture to Polyhex and see what can be done there myself...perhaps some networking can be done to prevent issues before they begin." "I did.. Why I redirected him to focusing on defenses first, power using the lava plume that sits right under Polyhex." Goth murmured as he followed Khamsin into the shelter, taking a seat as his frayed nerves start to settle some, he looks terribly stressed as he looks down into the mug, ridges knitted. "...You may have luck, Des is..." He'd spin his wrist. "A child, as it where, he may claim to be 5,000 years old, but he has only been awake for 50 years of it." He'd nod. "So he is very open to suggestions and influences." Khamsin ohs? He quirks his brow slightly at that. "I see...I see. Still impressionable, then... I'll be careful with that." He smiles. "But you didn't quite answer my question... perhaps only in part. Glit is certainly going to help, it seems, in one case..." He looks at his drink, then sets it aside and turns his focus back to Goth proper. "I had asked... how are /you/ doing. Physically is one thing... but there's more to my bat than just the wings. I've known that for a long time." Goths face platting lights up quite the shade of energon purple, and green for that matter thanks to the glow of his optics, and his fur lightly fluffing upward, as he glances down at the tea and takes a vent, collecting his thoughts, a smile forming on his face. His bat.. Gods he hadn't realizes how much he missed that. "I've not been throw into battle every other week, so.. My frame has held, so no incidents or damage.. " He was silent some. "...Been missing your presence.. I was.. quite a mess when I first saw that video though." Khamsin ahs. "Yes...well, it was not my intent to cause undue stress... I should have spent a bit more time discussing my...ambitions beforehand with you. My sincerest apologies in that regard." He furrows his brow. "In truth...I'm not quite sure why I feel so strongly about doing such a thing... but I do. Perhaps it was my time spent working with...others. I couldn't quite say..." He sips his tea quietly in thought before giving a faint smile. "Though, aside from...your distress, what are your thoughts on the matter? I would enjoy hearing them without the distraction of other ears present causing...careful selection of words and such." Goth gives a weak chuckle, he's smiling though. "That, I have to say, was the hardest I've wailed since.." He'd think about it, and glanced up. "Angery, but mostly terrified, because of what could happen...I have the horrible image of Megatron just raising his cannon and... Or Nightbird being ordered too.." He'd pinch his nose bridge and sighed, and gave Khamsin a soft smile. "...I'm proud though.. Happy as well.." His ears come up. "I suspect it maybe possible given the planets state, and mosts mentality... It will be.. tricky, though." He'd nod. "...Call it selfish, but it would allow me to be with you, without the fear of ether of us being imprisoned or murdered due to being labeled a traitor.." He'd say softly. Khamsin frowns faintly. "That also was not my intention... to cause any discomfort or...distress." He sighs and rubs his nose lightly. "I'll be sure to work on that, however I feel you're quite right. The risks will be just that. There is no avoiding them. But I'll also gladly and readily say that... I'm not as incapable as one might believe me to be. I can defend myself." He looks at his bug. "Maybe not against Megatron's cannon...but still..." He makes a few notes on names. But that's all he really says on the matter of his own personal safety. "As for...the end result? I agree... We can certainly spend more time together without excessive worry if this works, can't we." Goth chuckles lightly. "I know.. I know, I'm just still very.." He looks for the words. "Scared.. Of the worst possible scenarios that could happen, and protective since the death of my first mate, and team mates.." He's silent, looking down at the cup smiling, and chuffed. "I'm sure you often noticed when I felt there may be trouble, back when you where a medic, I tended to shadow you... As most didn't want to risk being in a two-on-one fighting scenario." He'd huff and look up. "I do apologize for that, I should of realized how it could of come off as insulting to your capabilities." He'd chuckle. "....Overall, I.. do hope you succeed, it would be a interesting change of pace to the violence our lives have always been tangled in..." He'd think. "I... Honestly don't know what I'd do, if you succeed that is, as.. I've never seen myself with a future, as everything I could build up, could of been easily taken out from under me, due to my past.." Khamsin grins wryly. "Oh, I might have noticed...but I never minded it in the slightest." He reaches a free hand across the small table to offer a light squeeze of the shoulder. "Hmph...and, I can understand as much... I'm trying to be quite discreet in my own actions and activities because...well, likewise, I just found you. But I don't want to transfer my risks onto you in kind. I do believe I may very well be a traitor in the eyes of some." He shrugs. "Assuming they ever find out who I ams." Goth smiles at him and places his hand over Khamsin's, giving a gentle squeeze in turn and gives a light chuckle. "I figured you'd eventually learn to tell when I was cloaked nearby." He'd smile softly, before chuckling weakly. "Not to mention I'm something of a walking political /disaster/ waiting to happen once it's found out." He'd chuff. "Why I am also watching my step." He'd smile. "I think you'll be fine, you've well covered your tracks, no one has any reason to suspect you as anyone but Khamsin." He'd nod and thought. "...honestly though.. If I thought I was going to permanently lose you..I think at that point all bets would be off." He'd chuckle. "I'd accept such risks and do what I could to get you out of there, but that is a ultimate worst case scenario encase of capture, or death." Khamsin smiles faintly. "I do believe I will probably find a proper den to call home here... it's comfortable. That said, I don't intend to tell a soul where it will be. Save one, that is... so hopefully, as time permits, you can disappear as well." He lets out a slow exhale and just sips his tea, relaxing and letting the quiet linger while the sand blows through. "I missed this..." Goth smiles, his shoulders relaxing, and brings his hand up to the Crystalin cube he keeps around his neck, that further obscures his decepticon badge. "...There is no one I'd rather be stuck with." He'd smile, and closed his optics. "As have I... " He says in a tired voice, that faint hoarseness audible, he'd open an optic slowly. "I don't think I need to say it, but considering what we've been through? I couldn't express how much I love you in a single saying of the sentence." Khamsin says, "You don't have to say it at all...at least, don't worry about saying it enough." He settles himself in. "I think this storm may linger a fair bit... I plan on thoroughly enjoying it all the while..." He looks down at the datapad and casually turns it off before returning his hand to the previous spot on Goth's shoulder. "Care to stay? I've nothing more pressing than this to see to anyway." Goth grins, pushing himself up to join beside Khamsin, wrapping his wings around him, and nuzzling his snout against the others shoulder and cheek, a low purr escaping him. "Gladly." He says without hesitation. Category:2020 Category:Logs